A Member or a Traitor
by Kuroeateraxispowers
Summary: 3 years after the kishin was destroyed, a young neurotic boy enters the school. This boy becomes top in class and is very secretive. What is he hiding and will it cause him to be expelled or worse?


A member or a Traitor? (soul eater fan fiction)

3 years after the kishin was destroyed, a new boy enters the school desperate to become a death scythe. But are his secrets holding him back? Will they cause will to be expelled or worse?

Chapter 1

School for the DWMA has been much better since the kishin was destroyed. It's been three years since then, and the gang have never had a closer friendship. Though the school year was very odd for them when a new member joins the DWMA.

It all started on a Wednesday at 7am. Sid was in the classroom giving the announcement.

"Class," Sid announced to the whole class, "I would like you to meet Roy. He new here so be nice or die!"

Roy had short shaggy blonde hair and wore dirty clothes. To Maka, he looked mysterious and somehow familiar. The rest of the kids didn't think twice about him. Roy sat down right next to Maka. Maka looked closely at the boy and saw a scar right across right eye.

"Hey," Maka asked, "What happened to your eye?"

He put his hand over his eye and yelled "It's none of your business!"

Professor Stein came in on his chair and landed on the ground (as usual).

"Professor," Black Star shouted, "We have a new student!"

Stein looked up at Roy, smiled then said, "Yes I'm well aware of the situation. Alright students let start today's lesson on chapter..."

"Um...Professor, can we do something else today I think we should skip the books and practice outside." Roy interrupted with his hand in the air.

"How could he have known the lesson?" Maka thought to herself, "Can he read minds or...does he know something about this school?"

During lunch, Roy was sitting alo1ne on the floor while everyone else was was sitting together; they were talking about him.

"So," Maka asked the rest of them "What do you guys think of Roy?"

"I think he's an annoying self-centered jerk." Soul replied.

"I think he's no match for me!"Black Star bellowed

"Maybe he is hiding something," Maka suggested, "We should probably talk to the professor about him."

For the next few days, Roy has quickly became the teacher's pet and has caught up with the others in class. The others found him quite irritating but never said anything to Professor Stein.

While in the library the gang was having fun and Black Star was standing on a large pile of books. Roy was over in a different section of the library.

Roy slowly walked up to the pile and said, " Si no te importa voy a aprovechar esta." Then snatched a book causing Black Star to fall on his face.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are!?" Black Star barked. Roy didn't here him and walked out of the library. Professor Stein was sitting a distance away and watching the scene.

"Professor," Maka questioned, "What do you know about this kid?"

"Well," The professor shared, "Roy moved to Death city about three years ago, just after the kishin was arrived. Even before moving here he dreamt of becoming a death scythe and won't let anything stand in his way. And he also happens to be my son."

The other kids were baffled and shocked.

"Wait, he's your son?" Kid asked for he was as stunned as the rest of them.

"That's right." Stein replied

Maka started to worry about her place in the DWMA. Could Roy possibly ruin her chances in creating a death scythe out of Soul. Her thoughts wandered throughout the rest of the day.

Chapter 2

The next day the students had a small quiz to take. When they were done they had to trade with the person next to them. Maka had to trade with Roy. When she took the test his name was not on the paper, instead it said 'unavailable'.

"Roy," Maka questioned, "Why is your name not on your quiz?"

"All a name is is a tag, a marker and I just want to walk around with a tag on, I'm don't think I'm a dog."

"Um...okay."Maka replied then started thinking to herself. "Wow, this kid is different, I wonder if his soul is different."

After school that day everyone went to the court to play basketball. Roy saw them as he was walking by.

"Hey tough guy, you up for a game?" Black Star shouted. Roy walked into the court and sat his books on the bench.

"Well," Roy sighed, "I'm getting enough exercise with my five pound stack of books and I better get home so I can take a quick nap, so maybe tomorrow...if I'm up for it." And he continued on the path.

An hour later, while everyone was leaving the court, Maka saw Roy sitting against the fence with an hookah next to him. When he looked up at Maka he offered her a hose.

"Um no thanks, but why are you still I thought you heading home?" Maka asked.

"I like hearing you guys have fun." Roy mumbled, "It reminds me of my old school. And I also perfer to be outside."

Maka just left him and walked away. Roy stayed behind and continued with his hookah.

"What am I doing?" Roy thought to himself, "I'm alone, and I can't be alone. I am already starting to be scared. I got to get out of here, before I start an argument with the voices in my head." Then he ran home as fast as he could.

The next day at 8:30am Black Star was skipping class and sitting by the enterance. Roy was on his way into the school when Black Star stopped him in his path.

"How could you of all people, be late for school?" Black Star laughed as stopped him from going in.

"I didn't feel like getting out of bed." Roy moaned, "That and a usually take a walk before I come to school. You should probably get to class unless you want to get in trouble. But I wouldn't be too surprised if you did got in trouble anytime soon. Trouble makers like you couldn't last a day without fighting."

"Oh yeah, well I can agree!" Black Star shouted as he ran towards Roy with an attack.

Roy blocked his attack using his arm and replied, "A meister verses a weapon. How pathetic."

"Well, I don't think you realize that you're fighting BLACK STAR!" He yelled as he jumped into his next attack which started the unsupervised fight.

Meanwhile while Stein was teaching the class, Sid came running in.

"Professor, there was a fight outside. One of your students was knocked unconscious." He informed. Stein told the rest of the class to hold on while he went to see what was going on. He rolled into the nurse's office seeing Roy with a tube up his nose and a bandage on his knee.

"Professor," Roy mummbled laying on the table, "I'm lonely and it smells bad in here."

Stein rolled up to Roy and said, " Where is the..."

"I would of won. And I almost did." Roy interrupted as he started to sit upright . "Will you carry me to class?"

"No, you're going to stay here until class is dismissed, or when I come back." The professor demanded as he pushed Roy down onto the table then left.

"I knew this would happen," Roy thought to himself, "If I didn't have my soul protect on I would have won that fight. But I don't need to be expelled right now."

Chapter 3

The next few months weren't as bad as the gang thought they would be. Though Roy has been acting suspicious in every way. Spirit however decided to take action and figure out this boy. As he was walking to Roy's house he saw Roy sitting in the front yard next to a fire barrel.

Spirit walked up to him and asked, "Why are you outside, it almost 11pm?"

"Why are you outside?" Roy threw back at him then set out a chair for him.

"Anyway," Spirit repeated as he sat down, "Why are you out here?"

"I don't know, I guess I like the way the fire smoke smells or maybe it's the glow of the heat." Roy replied.

"...uh..."

"So now." Roy grinned, "Why are you here, Spirit?"

"I came to get answers out of you. What are you hiding from the DWMA"

"Alright," Roy confessed, "You got me. I've been storing food in the classroom."

"Look kid," Spirit started talking seriously now, "I don't care who you are. But if you're hiding secrets from the academy, Lord death and I will figure them out so you might as well cough it up. And if not we will get someone who will."

"There is no secrets important for this academy to know. So if you'll excuse me, I'll be heading to bed."

Roy walked up to the door and froze for a second, swallowed and walked inside leaving Spirit out there with the fire. Spirit did end up leaving moments later.

Hour after hour and Roy's thoughts are swarming through his head.

"What is going to happen?" His thoughts were yelling to him, "Roy, you keep this up and your dreams of being a death scythe are ruined. Your going to have to make this clear to yourself. You aren't welcome in the DWMA, and never will be. You are a warlock, nothing more or less. No one even likes you Roy so why stay? You'll never be able to fit in." The insults kept coming and coming until Roy let out a very loud screech. He then flopped onto the bed and started crying. His thoughts are always against him, mainly at night. It's been like this ever since he was 11; when Asura was revived.

Roy was laying in his bed breathing heavily, when Stein came in to see if he was alright. Usually Roy is fine but it isn't ordinary for a kid to have night terrors on a regular basis.

But just then a strange noise woke Roy from his bad sleeping habits. When he went outside there was a kishin out there, eating souls. Roy had to catch him even if it was five in the morning. That kishin could eat anyone in the village including Roy and his family. So, Roy went in for a quick attack but the kishin was to strong for him alone.

"There is only one thing I can do." Roy said to himself, "Soul protect, release!"

Chapter 4

"Soul," Maka whispered as she was shaking Soul to get out of bed, "Wake up, I can feel a witches soul nearby."

"Go handle it yourself." Soul moaned as he rolled over, facing away from her. And she did exactly as Soul said.

Meanwhile at Roy's house, Roy was in the middle of fighting a massive kishin just outside his Roy was in a fight, he wouldn't let anyone else help him. Three blasts and the kishin was toast. He then took the nasty kishin's soul. Just then he heard footsteps. It was Maka from a distance. He put his soul protect on right before Maka showed up.

"It's gone..." Maka said to herself.

"Yes, I triumphantly defeated the kishin." Roy budded into the conversation with herself.

"No," Maka mumbled to Roy, "I saw a witch, but now it's gone."

All Roy could do at that point was tug at his collar, smile and go back to bed. Although he would much rather be outside.

The next day, all the students were talking about the witch that was in town. Roy felt uncomfortable about this topic, mainly because the 'witch' was him. People were even asking him questions about the witch, but Roy just said that he never fought it. Class then started. The voices stopped as the professor rolled into the room. Though the voices in Roy's head got loud and angry. Then out of no where...bam! Roy collapsed to the desk. He was very unconscious. This time he didn't pretend just to be carried around like usual. The students started freaking out! Roy then was carried out of the room and class was dismissed.

About two hours later, Roy was lying in the nurse's office...again only he was hooked up to an oxygen machine. Stein was looking down at him.

"Ho-how long have I been here," Roy moaned as he tried to sit up, "And how long were you here?"

"You've been out for about two hours," Stein replied as he sat in a chair, "I stayed here to make sure you were okay."

"Now all the other kids are going to see me as a tag! 'The boy that passed out in class!'" Roy complained as he started to sit upright.

"I don't think the kids will-"

"Will you carry me home?" Roy interrupted as he stretched his arms outward. Stein said nothing, got out of his chair, and grabbed Roy to begin their walk home.

Meanwhile in the death room...

"Lord death, that boy is definitely hiding something!" Spirit yelled as he stormed into the death room.

"Well," Lord death replied in his...normal tone of voice, "We'll just have to find information from someone else. If he doesn't talk then we might have to just try harder... that's it will send Kid to find out information!"

Chapter 5

"You what," Kid yelled after Death gave him his next mission, "I wouldn't hang out with that boy if he was symmetrical!"

"Look Kiddo this is important, here is the information we have so far on Roy. I just want you to keep a close eye on him." Death replied. Kid then took the papers of Roy's information and walked out.

Meanwhile in the library, Kid was reading the papers to himself.

"Let's see..." Kid began to read. "Roy F. Stein was born on July 16 in Death city as a weapon. He supposedly lived in Death city for the first four year of his life, before leaving town along with his mother. However there are no records of Roy ever living in Death city before or being born in general. There is also no clear evidence that he is actually Stein's son. The boy showed up in Death city right after the kishin was revived. Although he was not noticed until he joined the DWMA." Kid thought about what he just read. A boy with no records or identification just appears out of nowhere. What is this boy hiding?

After Kid left the school he went to visit his friends at Soul and Maka's house. He also kept the papers with him.

"Hey Kid what took you so long?" Soul asked as Kid walked in the door.

"Look at these," Kid replied as he dropped the papers to the coffee table, "My father gave them to me."

The others look through the papers and found them hard to believe.

"How could no one record a boy's birth, he obviously has been born." Maka asked as she looked up at Kid.

"I don't know, but there is missing information here. Maybe he wasn't born in Death city at all." Kid responded as he sat next to Maka on the couch.

"Or maybe his birth was kept a secret, but why?" Questions (and awkwardness) filled up the room that night. Only Roy could answer these questions and they all knew that.

The next day Roy was in the boys locker room wearing nothing but a towel when Kid walked in. Soul and Maka were standing outside waiting for Kid with some answers. Kid did walk out, not with answers but with news.

"Guys," Kid whispered to the other two, "I saw Roy. He wasn't wearing a shirt. But he had a huge scar going down his body. And..."

"So, he has a scar on his eye too, what makes this so different?" Soul interrupted.

"No," Kid continued to whispher, "It was in the shape of an 'I' and it was probably no accident either."

Chapter 6

"What do you think it means Kid?" Maka asked.

"I don't know," Kid replied, "But all of us should investigate him more. Let's figure him out." The gang created a wheel with all of their face on it, who ever gets picked has to go spy on Roy.

((This chapter is a little different it is going to be broken up into different characters from this point on))

Maka:

It was lunch the next day, when Kid spun the wheel Maka was picked. They all sarcastically applauded her as she sat over by Roy. When Maka sat over by him, he was eating a sack lunch.

"Hi Maka," Roy mummbled as he dug through his paper sack. "Do you want to trade drinks, I don't like mine?"

"Sure, you like milk?" Maka asked while she handed him the milk.

"No, I can't drink it!" Roy rasied his voice at the sight of the milk.

"Why not?"

"I am lactose intolerant. " Roy then moved from the table to the floor and left Maka alone at the table.

Soul:

It was class time, and when Kid spun the wheel, Soul was picked. Soul sat over by Roy for the whole class period. When he went over there Roy was writing on a small piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Soul asked, even though he couldn't have cared less.

"Putting a complaint in my complain jar, why?"

"Roy, your insane." Soul replied.

"NO!" Roy yelled back at Soul, "I AM NOT INSANE BECAUSE THAT IS A TAG. I AM ONLY ROY AND IF I COULD I WOULD BE LESS THEN THAT. SO YOU ARE A FILTHY TAGGER!"

Professor Stein looked up from his chair to see Roy yelling at him and told the class to be quiet. As the other kids watched from a distance they all started laughing to themselves.

Tsubaki:

The wheel then spun at the basketball court, and of course it was Tsubaki. Black Star was mad because he wanted to play against her. Roy was sitting, watching them play. He seemed to be smoking.

"Hey, you want one?" Roy had offered her a cigarette.

"I didn't think you smoked?"

"I don't!" Roy snapped back, then he ran off, probably embarrassed. Tsubaki just sat there confused.

Black Star:

In the hallway Black Star was chosen. He decided to force Roy to cough it up.

"Hi person." Roy greeted.

"Dude, why are you mopping the floor?"

"…Why aren't you?"

Black Star grabbed Roy by the shirt and starting yelling, "LOOK KID I DON'T KNOW WHAT PLANET YOU'RE FROM BUT YOU BETTER…" Just then Professor Stein walked by. Before he saw, Black Star let Roy go and Roy ran in the same direction as the Professor. For the rest of that day, Black Star thought he was getting in trouble.

Patty:

Liz was originally picked but she refused, so Patty went for her. It was lunch and Roy had another sack lunch. Patty sat next to him, eating a tub of ice cream. Roy was eating plain animal crackers.

"Wanna trade?" Patty said as she pushed the ice cream towards him.

"Yeah!" Roy exclaimed as he grabbed the spoon and ate it down. Patty then thought it was mission accomplished and went to sit with the others.

"What happened?" Kid asked as Patty sat down.

"Nothing, I just gave him my ice cream." Patty replied as she started eating the animal crackers Roy gave her.

"But he's lactose intolerant!" Maka shouted as she ran over to Roy's seat, but when she got there it was too late. He was already up-chucking in the garbage can.

Overall:

The gang was stitting outside Roy's house in a camping tent after the long week of the wheel game.

"So did we get any helpful information?" Kid asked the rest of them. Everyone shook their heads.

"The only things we found out this week are that he is lactose, complains about everything in a jar, and denies that he smokes." Soul mentioned.

"Alright," Kid instructed the others, "Now I know the boy is difficult to talk to, but now we go in and see what this boy is hiding from the academy."

Chapter 7

The seven of them crept quietly up to Roy's house. Kid was picking the door open until all of a sudden...

"What the hell are you kids doing it's like 10 o'clock?" Roy called quietly as he emerged from the tall bushes. The gang was speechless and in shock.

"We came to get information from you. So you better cough it up," Maka demanded as she stood up and walked toward him, "What are you hiding from the DWMA?"

"Oh, now I get it," Roy started to cry "you just want to here my story don't you." Kid then showed Roy the papers Lord Death gave him.

"Well," Roy continued, "This is true on some extent. I was born right here in Death city. But then at four years old my mother got tired and moved away. Like any kid I went with her. And ever since I've followed her around. She moved back to the city after the kishin was revived and so did I. So yes there is your information. This story is true, so now go away...I want to be alone."

They all watched him get emotional for unknown reasons and left him in peace.

An hour before, in the death room...

"Spirit," Lord Death asked, "Did you make that call I told you to make?"

"Yep I just go off the phone with them." Spirit replied.

"What exactly did you say?"

"I told him that if he doesn't start talking, we'll have to expel him."

"Good work! Now tomorrow we'll have him come down to the death room!"

The next day, the kids were sitting in class. They were a little worried about Roy who still looked a little depressed. When class started Professor Stein didn't come in, instead it was Sid.

"Students," Sid announced as he walked in, "Professor Stein was laid off today, so instead I'll be teaching the class..."

"Hmm…" Maka thought to herself, "First Roy gets depressed and now the professor is gone. I wonder if this has to do with us from yesterday, or us in general."

In the hall, Maka was walking and saw Roy; he was on his way to the death room.

"Roy," Maka asked in concern, "What's going on, you seem depressed?"

"What's going on," Roy shouted and cried at the same time, "What's going on is that I'm a warlock! And I'm going to get expelled for it. And if I don't tell them, they'll expel me and fire my dad, so I'm going to have to sacrifice my place here so the professor can keep his job! That's what going on, are you happy? I'm getting expelled and it's all your fault!"

Chapter 8

"I'm sorry Roy but we can't have any witches or warlocks in the academy," Lord Death explained, "I hope that you understand why this is."

Roy nodded and started walking away. Spirit however put his hand on Roy's shoulder and walked with him.

"Roy, I wanted to tell you that you did a nice thing." Spirit said. Roy said nothing and walked slowly to his house. When he got there he sat in his room and cried for what seemed like hours. Just then the door opened slowly, it was Maka.

"Why are you here," Roy cried, "After the way I treated you, I thought you'd hate me."

"No, I'm not mad, you were just upset. I just wanted to come see you." Maka replied.

"I'm going to be fine," Roy sniffled, "Shit can happen sometimes and I'm just a unlucky boy."

"Unlucky how?" Maka asked.

"Well," Roy sighed, "It started when I was a little baby. I was cursed by a witch. This cruse was slowly killing me, and I could only live if I became a witch myself. The witch also cause me to get this scar on my torso. And know one really knew I lived in death city because I was in hiding. I'm not sure if that's why my mother left Death city though, probably to protect me."

"So technically you weren't born a warlock?"

"Nope. And I'm sorry if I sounded mean today, I wasn't trying to. Well, can I please be alone?"

Maka nodded and left. Roy thought about the DWMA for a while.

"Man," he said to himself, "I am going to miss the academy, a lot. But I just have to be strong. I may not become a death scythe but I'll be strong."

That night, Roy was walking down the street, crying.

"I was wrong," Roy cried, "I can't eat or sleep without thinking about the fact that I'm not going to the DWMA. This stinks, now I'll have to go back to my old class where all the teachers look like they want to kill you. I guess that was no different here." It started to rain, which made Roy cry more. He wandered the streets for about an hour, until he walked right into a busy road and two head lights came straight at him.

Chapter 9

"BREAKING NEWS! AN UNIDENTIFYED 14 YEAR OLD BOY WAS HIT BY A SEMI TRUCK OUTSIDE OF DEATH CITY MOMENTS AGO! THE BOY HAD A SCAR ACROSS HIS LEFT EYE AND HAS BROKEN HIS LEFT LEG AND RIGHT ARM! THE BOY'S SURVIVAL IS UN-COMFIRMED!" The Tvs all over Death city announced. The people of Death city were shocked at the information. About everyone at the DWMA came to see if Roy was okay.

"Excuse me, but this isn't a party house." the doctor said sarcastically.

"We came to see Roy." Maka replied.

"Well, you can't," The doctor snapped, "So you're all going to have to sit here."

And they did exactly what the doctor said. Meanwhile Roy was sitting in the hospital bed ironically waiting for some one to come see him.

"Nurse," Roy moaned as he grabbed the nurse's apron, "Are my parents here to see me?"

"Actually, there is a big group of people waiting to come see you."

"Can you bring them in?"

The nurse left and brought everyone to see him. Everyone was asking him questions like 'are you okay?'

"Guys," Roy moaned, "I'm going to be okay. It's going to take more than a truck to kill me."

They stayed in the room with Roy for just a little while till the doctor came in and kicked them out.

The next day the kids were all sitting in the class waiting for the professor to come in the classroom. But this time, Spirit walked in the class.

"Student, I have some rather unsettling news," Spirit announced as he stood in front the student, "The professor called us this morning, and he quit. I'll be here till we can find another teacher."

The students were upset for losing not only a student ht also their professor.

At lunch the gang decided to take action on this.

"We have to do something about this." Kid said not even looking at the others.

"No, remember what happened last time we tried to help? We got Roy expelled!" Maka replied.

"No," Kid cried, "look at this plate, it's disgusting."

After that Kid got a face full of food. The students did know that they couldn't do anything about this. But Spirit disagreed, he decided to have a talk with Lord Death.

"Lord Death," Spirit demand, "We need to let Roy back into the school. He never did anything wrong and he was a great student."

"Spirit," Lord Death responded, "You have to understand the situation. Roy is a witch, and do you remember the last time we had a witch in the school?"

"I know that it didn't turn out well, but I'm going to stick by his side. Because he is a great kid and it isn't something someone has to investigate to find out." Spirit then stormed out. Leaving Lord Death to think about it.

Chapter 10

The students were all very upset with the situation. They knew that there was nothing they could do. The gang was walking down the hall as they saw an angry Spirit storming away.

"Hey Maka, what's wrong with your dad?" Soul asked as he looked over at Spirit.

"Like I even care." Maka replied as they continued walking.

Spirit was upset that Lord Death didn't acknowledge his reasons to keep Roy in the school. As Spirit walked away he didn't know where to go so he ended up walking back into the death room, which was good because Lord Death needed to see him.

After school, Maka, Soul, and the others decided to visit Roy at the hospital.

"Hey guys," Roy moaned as they walked in, "What's goin' on?"

"How long do you have to stay here?" Kid asked completely ignoring Roy's question.

"Till tomorrow or the next day," Roy replied, "I didn't think you guys would come see me."

"Of course we would come see you," Maka laughed, "It isn't everyday one of your friend tats hit by a car and lives."

"Sometimes I wish that semi would of flattened me," Roy said, then turned to Maka, "Maka I never answered your question."

"What question?"

"When I first came to school you asked me about my eye. The truth is that I don't know how I got it. I woke up with it one morning and ever since I've found it a little embarrassing. Sorry I yelled at you about it"

"That's okay Roy." Maka smiled as she patted Roy on the head.

"Hey Roy," Tsubaki asked, "Where's the professor?"

"I don't know who's teaching the class, I've been sitting here."

"Even if you weren't sitting there you still wouldn't know what was going on in class." Black Star added.

"Seriously, I don't know, probably outside," Roy then started to break down, "I miss the academy. It's hard because it's been my dream to go there and it was ruined by my own personal issues. It already sucked enough. The DWMA is the only school for me, and I had to get hit by a semi to realize that."

All of a sudden Spirit comes bursting through the door. "Roy, Lord Death wants to talk to you." Spirit then hands him a mirror.

"Roy," Lord Death announces, "I am sorry for the mishap you've been through, but the DWMA has offered to welcome you back as soon as you get better."

Roy smiled and said, "Nope."

Everyone was shocked by his answer.

"Roy," Maka implied, "This was your dream."

"I'm not accepting anything until my dad gets his job back."

"Yes, of course," Lord Death exclaimed, "Everything will be back to how it was before."

Everyone was excited that Roy was coming back. It was a moment to celebrate.

3 days later...

Roy stumbled into class and sat back in his old seat. The students were very happy to see him. Then professor Stein rolls in and once again lands on the ground.

"Alright students," He said, "Today were going to dissect some frogs."

It was inconvenient Roy had only one hand to work with.

"Can we just sit here or something? 'Cause I'm two limbs short of a dog and I don't think I can do this without hurting myself."

Everyone looked angrily at him not because they wanted to dissect frogs but Roy is just known for changing the plans in class.

Stein looked up at him, smiled and said, "No, I think you'll be fine."

The students laughed at Roy on the inside. They knew Roy was crazy, neurotic, self-centered, and terribly lazy. But he was a good kid who did a lot of good things. And the academy couldn't picture life without him.

{The End}


End file.
